Harry Potter Mark II
by Ainsaboo
Summary: I'm rewriting the Harry Potter series from the first thing I think went wrong. AU, obviosly. Rated T for Violence. R&R?
1. The Boy Who Lived

**I haven't actually read the seventh book (all the way through) (SHUN!) my friend read me the end and told me who died, so there really is not that much of a reason for me to read this ****and ****I'm turning back the clock a lot… Really I'm just rewriting a lot of the series back from the first thing I think JKRawlings did wrong… But, knowing me, I'll probably end up putting this on hiatus. But, now R&R!!**

**Wait: Before I forget: (Man, that was a lot of ':'s) *checking the mirror* *says a couple words* dang, not a blond adult with a British accent. I'm not JKRawlings and if you didn't figure that out when I said 'First thing that JKRawlings did wrong'**

**________________________________________________**______**_______________________________**

A lanky, old woman wearing purple robes and wirey glasses stood around a clean ally in front of a bookstore of sorts.

"Professor McGonagall." A witch clad in billowing green robes said while tipping her hat.

"Sprout."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Top secret, you'll find out later."

"How much later?"

"About eleven years." Professor Sprout looked annoyed and stomped off and Minerva giggled in her mind.

People kept bothering her, so she pondered whether she should pretend to shop (she couldn't do that, Albus might not find her as fast) or to turn into a cat. That was obviously a problem because the people who would see her would think she's showing off '_Oh Merlin, I'm turning into an egomaniac!' _she thought. '_Well, most people are distracted by the riddance of Voldemort'_ she cringed at that name. She waited until she thought no one was looking and morphed- quite quickly- into a brown and grayish striped tabby cat and scaled a short building that contained wands for young wizards and witches called 'Olivanders' she sat there for quite awhile, about an hour, until a man with long, silvery hair appeared out of virtually nowhere.

"Dumbledore." She said, while jumping down and turning back into a human.

"Minerva."

"Where is he?" she said calmly

"With Hagrid, on that motorcycle of Sirius's."

"So, you questioned Sirius, and if he wasn't the secret keeper, then..." she trailed off.

"Peter." He said.

Suddenly a man of great proportions came out of the blue on a big red motor bike.

"Do you have the boy, Hagrid?" McGonagall said, skeptically.

"Right 'ear." Hagrid handed over a small white bundle to Dumbledore. "Sleepin' like a rock, 'e is. Fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

"Is that where-" Professer McGonagall asked. She pionted to the scar.

"Yes." said Dumbledore.

"Bye." Hagird said before letting out a gaint sob. "S-s-sorry." He sobbed "I c-c-can't stand it - James and Lily dead!"

"Shh!" McGonagall said. "Remember the inconspicious thing?"

"I m-must return to the grounds."

After Hagrid was on the motorbike and out sight Dumbledore said:

"Shall we?" he lifted out his arm.

"Fine. Don't you trust me to apparate on my own?"

"Yes I do, I just think we should apparate together because of last time." He was referring to the time they thought the same destination; they ended up twenty miles from each other.

"Fine." she grumbled and touched his arm, they went whizzing through the time/space/magic continuum and got to a place that neither had been during the day.

"Eerie." Albus said. Albus whispered something under his breath and another flat appeared out of nowhere. To any other onlooker, it looked as though the people clad in odd clothing walked into a wall between two perfectly good doors and disappeared. They knocked on the unseen door and left the boy and a letter next to him and apperated back to a fairly large sized castle.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**Tee-Hee, time skip. I saw the movie yesterday, and they left a lot of things out, but, my favorite part when Ron took the love potion and was kind of high, but, I digress. I have a system now! I just have to keep following it… I have to read the chapter that I'm repeating before starting to type, but, I'm too impatient with myself, so, I end up writing most of it and adding things in later. Wahoo! AU!**

**Disclaimer: Still not JKRawlings and never will be, if I was (were?), then the fifth one wouldn't be so angst-y.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Ten years had passed and not much had changed at 12 Grimwald place **e**xcept one room that was now cluttered with toy broomsticks, newspapers, a real broomstick (Harry wasn't really supposed to have that, so, it was for later.) a photo album of a bunch of people who look surprisingly like the boy who's room that it's in, a large trunk, a 'hidden' stash of candy (although, everything in that room was hidden it was so messy) and some other clutter. Right now that room was vacant and the two people who occupied the flat at that moment were sitting in the main room.

"Harry, do you want to go to the muggle zoo?" the older man- Sirius- said.

"Sure!" Harry (The other person) had always loved going to the zoo, especially to the snake exhibit and there weren't people following him around asking to see his scar- after all, he was getting to that age where he was awkward whenever someone would look at him.

"OK, but, you're going to have to change your clothes. Although, that one time was fun when we freaked them out by talking about the little people, the ministry of magic was on our case for the rest of the week, so, it wasn't really worth it."

"True." Harry ran into his room and got out of his robes. Sirius also left the main room and dressed in jeans and a pure gray t-shirt.

"Ready?" Sirius said as they both entered the main room at the same time

The walk there was uneventful, seeing as they had no car and obviously could not use thestrals, brooms or any other kind of magical transportation. They stopped for lunch on the way at a Wendy's for cheeseburgers and fries.

Once they got there they immediately ran to the reptiles. When they got there, there was a boy, about Harry's height and age, but, three times his width, was tapping on the glass yelling "Move!" Harry walked up the exhibit to see what the fat boy was so intent on making move. It was a _huge _python with a sign that read:

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil**

"I know how you feel." Said Harry. "People staring at you all day."

The snake then promptly lifted its head to look at Harry

"I'm sorry 'bout him." Harry cocked his head in the direction of the boy who was banging on the glass.

"_It's OK, I'm used to it." _Harry jumped.

"Did you just talk to me?"

"_Well, I suspect so, you did talk back."_

"I bet it was nice in Brazil." The snake tapped the sign. It said 'Raised in Captivity' in small italics under the rest of the information. "Sorry."

He then noticed that his step father was staring at him as though he had sprung horns and a tail.

"What?" Harry looked befuddled.

"You just spoke to that snake." He whispered. The snake was glaring at him and made a hissy noise.

"He said he has a name." Sirius looked very confused because neither James nor Lily were parsel tongues. "It's Andres."

The fat boy, Dudley, his name was, started banging on the glass again, seeing as the snake stopped moving.

"Move!" He screamed again. Suddenly the window disappeared and Dudley and Andres switched sides of the glass.

"_Brazil, here I come!" _Andres said as he slithered away and Dudley and his parents looked panicked. His mother- Petunia- wouldn't stop starring at Harry. It was because Harry looked a lot like her sister's husband, but, Harry didn't know that, so he came to the conclusion that only she was a witch and she kept her secret very well, but still got Daily Prophet.

x-x-x-x

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"I talked to a snake today and made glass disappear."

"I know."

"I'm not a squib."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why did you look confused when I talked to Andres?"

"Because that isn't normal- even for a wizard- and it's past down by generations and neither of your parents were parsel tongues."

"Parsel tongues? Why are they called that? Do they like parsley?"

"I don't really know. I don't think snakes especially like parsley, but, I could be wrong."

"Hey, look! Home or, you know what I mean." Seeing as you can't see it until you whisper the password.

x-x-x-x

**Do you like those borderlines better? My chapters are shorter than JKR's are, but, at least I covered stuff. They will get longer later- I think… I'm going to restrain myself from writing the next chapter until **_**after **_**I finish the chapter.**


	3. Letter From No One

"Mail's here!" Sirius called up the stairs. Some of the paintings grumbled about the noise. Harry came thudding down the stairs of the large flat.

"Anything for me?" Harry had been waiting impatiently since his feat in the zoo for a letter from Hogwarts. Sirius handed Harry the pile of mail.

"To you, another one, one to the Phoenix, one to be forwarded to Dumbledore." He flipped to the next letter and pursed his lips, in a happy manner. In deep green, it was signed:

Harry Potter  
Attic Room  
14 Grimwald Place

He flipped it over and saw the badge that is split into four sections, one with a badger, one with a lion, one with a snake and one with an eagle with a large H in the middle.

Sirius looked expectantly at him and Harry opened the letter.

HOGWARTS SCOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Head Mistress_.

"So?" Sirius said, breaking the silence in which Harry was staring at the letter. "So?" he said again after a few more minutes in silence. "Did you get in?"

"YES!!!" (**A/N, not exactly grammatically correct, but, I think that deserved more than one '!'!)**

"Now, we must reply." Sirius said in a pompous sort of way. "And then shopping." Harry the squeed in a mockery girly-girl sort of way. "Now that's James's son."  
x-x-x-x

**Okay, in the books it took him two chapters to obtain the letter, so, I'm stretching crap out as much as I can.**


	4. Diagon Alley

"Dear McGonagall, I will be attending Hogwarts in September, thank you.' Is all I have so far. What else? What did you write?"

"They didn't have us do those, but, it was too much havoc, so, they started doing the letter thing the year after I was accepted."

One of the nicer paintings said "That sounds about right. You know we have connections to Dumbledore's office, we could just tell him you'll be attending." Sirius and Harry looked at each other. Harry seemed to think that this was an excellent idea, but, Sirius was skeptical (**A/N, That sounds really funny out loud.)**. One of the paintings over heard the conversation and stepped through to Dumbledore's office. Ten seconds later, he reappeared and said that Dumbledore is totally OK with that plan.

"Shopping?" said Sirius.

"Ice cream?"

"Fine, but, you're paying." That was a long term joke because Sirius had a great job, but, Harry always had more money (all that his parents left him.) "Then we could say we are not procrastinators, having all of your school stuff ready before your birthday."

They went to the Leaky Caldron first and got two butterbeers, of which are incorrectly called beers since they contained no trace of alcohol what-so-ever. They are really closer to liquid butterscotch. If you are trying to get drunk, you should aim for firewhiskey or get muggle drinks. After they had dealt with the ogling people, they left to Diagon Alley.

Sirius spun on his heel for a moment.

"Madam Malkin's!" He pointed to a shiny, new looking store with a wooden sign that said 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' with a dark green base with buttery lettering. They shuffled towards it.

"I'm going to go to Gringotts to pick up more money, see you in a sec. Meet me in front of Florish and Blott's" Sirius then walked back out of the door after waving at Madam Malkin.

"Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin said.

"Yes!" Harry said.

"Got a lot here. Hogwarts is always good for business, not to sound greedy." She said cheerfully.

_In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long, black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head and pined it to the right length _to be sewn later_. _There was also a girl there with long bushy hair and a soft shaped face, looking sort of cross. The two women left the room to find supplies.

"Are you both going to Hogwarts?" Harry said, pointed to both of them. They nodded in unison.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said. "I would shake your hand, but, as you can see, I can't."

"Hermione Granger," She said. "and you?"

"Harry Potter." Malfoy looked surprised at this. He had expected Potter to be more… More.

"Play Quidditch?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, but, only on toy brooms. I have a real broom, but, I live in a muggle neighborhood and I'm under age, so I can't really use it."

"That's a pity. My father says I should be picked for the house team. Do you know what house you want to be in?"Malfoy was flat out ignoring Granger.

"I suspect I'll be in Gryffindor, both my parents were." Harry said. "How about you, Granger?"

"I suspect I'll be in Ravenclaw, I fit the description."

"And how do you know, mudblood?" Malfoy said. If anyone at 12 Grimwald place said the term 'mudblood' they would get a tongue lashing from multiple people, Granger seemed annoyed at this comment, but, had given up after many mentions of this phrase.

"I've done reading on the subject."

"What makes you think you'll be in Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm inpatient, that rules out Hufflepuff. I'm just not Slytherin-ish and I fit the Ravenclaw description better than Gryffindor one." Both Harry and Malfoy looked confused, so she obliged. "I consider myself hard working and smart. I'm brave and stubborn, but, those aren't things that stick out the most in my personality." She said, matter-of-factly. Malfoy thought she was stubborn, and would probably admit that later. Harry thought the same thing, but, was too polite. Before Malfoy could answer, Malkin, her assistant and another person, who they assumed to be another assistant, came back in.

"You guys need to hold still. If you move a little bit, the measurements won't be right." Malkin's assistant said. The next few minutes were spent in silence except for demands for the three soon-to-be-students to move a little bit or to stop fidgeting.

"And you can all step down and pull your robes off- please, not in that order, then put them on those manikins." Malkin pointed to three manikins that the second assistant was transfiguring to make them the same height as each one of us and making the shoulders skinner so that the robes would actually fit on the manikins.

"Like that bit of magic? I made up myself." Malfoy flung his robe (carefully, he didn't want to sit still for that long again) on the manikin and all but marched out of the store. Granger laid her robe on her manikin very gently and straitened the shoulders. Harry followed in suit.

"I've always wondered this," said Harry, "but, how exactly do muggle-borns, such as yourself get into Diagon Alley?"

"We got instructions on our admittance letter."

"Hum."

"Quite confusing really. It had instructions on which bricks you were to touch, but, if you took too long in looking at the diagram, you would have to do it all again. It took me four tries to get in."

"But you have to tap the bricks with your wand."

"They have a simple wand for people who don't have theirs yet. They have a charm on it that makes it impossible for you to steal it. Haven't you used it?"

"No, all the times I've come with my godfather and he let me borrow his wand." He said. "I need to go to the bookstore."

"Nice meeting you."

"You too." Any parent would be proud of that display of manners from an eleven year old. Let me rephrase: Anyone who knew James would have fainted at Harry's display of manners (especially because he was brought up by Sirius Black (Please don't tell him I said that)). He got to Florish & Blotts to see a rather green Sirius.

"And some people _love_ going to Gringotts." Sirius said grimly (hee-hee, get it, grimly? Never mind.) "So what's on your list?"

"Standard Book of Spells (Grade One), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and Magical Drafts and Potions."

"Ugh, I forgot, you have Snivelus for Potions." He said. Harry had never met Snape, but, all the comments from Sirius had probably tarnished his image forever.

They scoured the store until they found all the books on his list, plus a few if he got bored (Curses and Counter Curses (_Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More_) and a couple of packets of parchment.

"Anything else?" Harry looked back down on the list.

"We have robes, the hat, the cloak, so all I need is protective gloves, wand, cauldron, phials, a telescope scales, and an owl."

"Let's get your get your wand." They walked out of the bookstore and into a store labeled 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C. in flaky gold lettering. Inside the store contained box upon box of wands.

"Hello, Black. And you must be Harry Potter." Said a frail looking man with large eyes and a long face, and close to no hair. "You have your mother's eyes you know. She had got a wand that was ten and a quarter inches long, made of willow. Good for charms. Your father got one here too, his was eleven inches, pliable, good for transfiguration. And that is where…" He pointed to his scar. "I'm sorry I sold the wand that did that to you. So, which is your wand hand?"

"My right hand." Ollivander took his arm and measured it. Suddenly Ollivander went over to the shelves and the tape measure started to measure him on its own.

"Here, Beachwood and Dragon heartstring, nine inches. Just flick it once and say 'lumos'" Harry followed the exact instructions and a single spark spluttered out. "Not that one."

He went back to the shelves and came back a moment later.

"Maple and phoenix feather, seven inches." Before Harry could move his wrist Ollivander took it away and disappeared again. "Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches."

Harry swished it and the tip glowed gently. IT made him feel nice.

"Curious."

"What?" Harry looked behind himself to see what Ollivander was looking at. He only saw the door and Sirius.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has the brother of this wand. The feather was taken from the same phoenix-Dumbledore's, at that." They all looked confused, but, paid for the wand and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Coming up next: Actually, I only have a faint idea, and if I did, I wouldn't give it away… Can you PLEASE review. I saw that 79 people viewed (117 hits!), but, only one reviewed. My favorite bit about this is that I get to mess with the Malfoys********.**


	5. Post Shopping Trip

**Hola****! I have views!! 276 hits! Thanks to my one and only reviewer, I hope more people follow ONIX-21's suit. Anyways, I don't believe in 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' I actually like flames (most of the time) because I know someone actually read it, and didn't just have their browser open to a page. Oh, last thing, I'm changing to 1****st**** person (I may change back…)**

**X-x-x-x-X**

**Harry's POV**

"Yay! We are done with your school shopping and we still have almost two months to spare." My godfather was close to doing a happy dance. "I'm sorry you'll still have Snivelus for potions. By the way, did anything happen while I was at Gringotts?"

"I met Draco Malfoy," I said. Sirius made a face. "and a muggle-born named Hermione Granger. She was very polite, in contrast to Malfoy. She said she's probably going to end up in Ravenclaw and Malfoy said he's probably going to be in Slytherin, I hope he is and I hope I'm not."

"I'm sorry, but, if you get into Slytherin, you have to come up with a couple of bloody good reasons why or else you are banned."

"And what's wrong with Slytherin?" a painting said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Everything. Plus then Snivelus would be poor Harry's head-of-house." He said. "And, what is the criteria for Slytherin? Sneaky and creepy?"

"Something along the lines." I said. Mrs. Black's painting looked taken aback and started to scream unintelligible things until Sirius closed the curtains.

**X-x-x-x-X**

**A Month and Ten Days Later**

I woke up the next morning, got dressed, crammed my glasses on my nose and ran down the stairs

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Moody, Hagrid, and a small portion of the Weasleys. A small portion of the Weasleys is really six people (Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley.). Everyone got into usual mingling groups, (Remus and Tonks were in a group alone, everyone knew that Remus was smitten, except Remus) as people do at parties and I ended in a group with Ron, Ginny and the twins.

"Did you get your letter, Harry?" The twins said.

"Of course did, didn't you hear about the fiasco at the zoo?" Ginny said adding a tone of 'duh' to it. They still looked confused, so I explained and they high-fived me for being a (and I quote) budding trouble maker. They day was great, like most birthdays. I got a snowy owl which I named Hedwig. We all went over to the Weasley's to play Quidditch (on toy brooms, since only the twins were allowed to use real ones) it was really fun! By the time we got back to Gimmauld Place, it was bed time.

"Thanks."

"Wasn't me who planned it. They knocked on my door at six am!"

**X-x-x-x-X**

**How did you like that chappy? I would really, really like to know. FYI, next chapter is a time skip! I don't really want to describe the rest of the summer; they lounged around and were just generally lazy as people tend to be during the summer.**


	6. The Train and the Sorting

**I'm back! Don't know why I said that, I only updated the other day! I'm excited for the end of summer, though I do like the absence of homework (and it starts in over a month) I WANT MY SCHEDULE! I want to see if I got my most wanted electives and if I got into the higher math class (I really, really, really do not want to do fractions and decimals for another year. I've been doing that same unit for four years straight) OK, I'll stop ranting. Again, if I'm on your alert list or you forgot what exactly happened in the last chapter, it was Harry's birthday and now there shall be a 32 day time skip! Last thing: Can you tell me which writing style you like more.**

**X-x-x-x-X**

**September 1**

I had been to the platform 93/4 every year since I can remember, to say goodbye to people going off to Hogwarts, but, I never could quite get used to running through a solid brick wall, but this time I had a trolley with me, so if I didn't make it through the barrier, at least I would have something to make it so if I didn't get through, then I wouldn't get horribly beaten up. My stomach would still hurt from crashing into the trolley, but, that's a step up from scrapping against the rough bricks.

"Harry?" Sirius said doing a little bow thing while pointing to the wall. He got some really funny looks from passing muggles. I rolled my eyes and started running, and then there was a popping noise and then I couldn't see anything (**A/N David After Dentist, tee-hee) **and then I was on the platform that is a deep red all around, almost brown with a bright red train- in contrast- on the left side of the platform. I noticed that it smells like peppermint.

"Ohf!" Sirius came through to exactly the spot I was standing on. "They should have a sign that says the second you get here, MOVE!"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at where you're standing." He promptly looked down and noticed that he was still close to the wall and took two very large steps away from it. "Hypocrite" I muttered.

"Heard that!" he said. "Oh crap, looks like we got the punctual title from the school shopping taken away. Run, Harry, RUN!" of course we got there in plenty of time, he was only referring to my seat choices.

"Bye Sirius, talk to you soon, see you at Christmas."

"See me before then, don't forget the mirror!" I deposited my trunk at the back and ran back to the front and walked on through a door at random. Surprisingly, there was an empty seat right in front of me. Strange for there to be an empty seat next to a door… Anyways, about ten seconds after I sat down, Ron came.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Are you saving the seat for someone?"

"Um, for who? Are Tonks and Lupin coming?" It was true, I didn't have many friends my age, not many non-muggles did until they started school. It just so happened that Arthur and Molly are the only people who are in the Order of the Phoenix that have kids that are my age.

"True. Talking about Tonks and Lupin, do you think he's ever going to tell her?"

"Years from now, but, yes."

"Many years from now. Many, many."

"We sound like a gaggle of girls, talking about crushes." Ron laughed at that comment. The girl I met in the dress shop walked in.

"May I sit here? It's here or a group of wannabe Slytherins."

"Thanks." Ron said sarcastically, but, moved some of his stuff anyways.

"Hello Harry and you must be?"

"I'm Ron Weasley. You know her?"

"Yes we met in the dress shop. Young Malfoy was also there."

"Ugh, the git. And you must be?"

"Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand and Ron shook it.

"I'm sorry you had to meet Malfoy."

"What exactly does 'mudblood' mean?" She said. We both flinched.

"Evil way of saying Muggle-born." The train started moving with a lurch.

"Ah." She said. "What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor. I'm a Weasley; there hasn't been a Weasley in any other house for five generations."

"What were you before you were in Gryffindor?"

"Well, still in Gryffindor, there was just one who got into Slytherin. Nobody knows why, she didn't turn out to be a black sheep or anything. Never really looked into it."

"Huh." We were all silent for a few minutes until Ron broke the silence.

"So, what do you think you'll be in?"

"Ravenclaw. And you, Harry?"

"Gryffindor."

"Thankfully we'll find out in a second." Ron said.

"The ride is two hours, so, we've been on here for…"

"About five minutes."

"Hey, look." It was the snack trolley.

"We'll take a few of everything." Granger looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"First of all, I have money lying around, and secondly, we don't get to go to Hogsmead, so you can buy in now or wait until you're 13."

"True. I'll pay you back in wizard money, when I have some. It may take a while."

"Ditto." Said Ron. "You are going to have to wait about eight to nine years though."

**X-x-x-x-X**

**An Hour and 55 Minutes Later.**

**Hermione's POV**

We all got off the train and there was music that was coming from the castle that I could hear all the way form here- apparently, that's what 'Hogwarts, a History' told me. We hopped on boats. Ron ended up with Harry and Hagrid, but, I ended up with Lavender Brown, Neville Longbottom, both of which were very nice and civil, but, the fourth passenger –just my luck- was Draco Malfoy. Fun! He was going on about some Slytherin crap, I tuned it out, mostly, same as Longbottom and Brown. It was especially funny when Malfoy would ask one of us a question and since we were tuning him out, you can see where that went. Once we finally got to the castle (Thank somebody! That Malfoy never shuts up!) and walked into the great hall. The ceiling is enchanted, for decoration, mostly, and just in case you are too lazy, you can just walk to the hall and check the weather. Anyways, we all lined up to get sorted. Malfoy practically just walked over to the Slytherin table, right there and then. Suddenly the hat that was perched on a stool started singing **(A/N I did not write this, if you check in the first one, I copied it word for word.)**

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat that me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see.  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart.  
Their daring nerve and chivalry,  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true ,  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw,  
If you've got a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends.  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I am a thinking cap!"_

Everyone was laughing and clapping. I heard Ron mutter "So we've just got to try on a hat. I'll kill Fred. He was going on about having to wrestle a troll"

Harry and I laughed. A tall woman in sweeping robes came up to the hat and pulled out a long piece of parchment.

"You are to come up and try the hat on when I call your name. Abbot, Hannah?"

Hannah walked up to the stool and put the hat on. The Hat muttered for a second and then yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" the table that held all the Hufflepuffs started cheering. The ghost of the Fat Friar started waving like a lunatic.

"Bones, Susan?" The same thing happened and the hat screeched.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Same thing happened. Susan sat down by Hannah. Then Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw. Mandy Brocklehurst followed. Lavender went to Gryffindor. I could see two people that looked a lot like Ron Jumping up and down and cheering. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchey went to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan went to Gryffindor, and then I was called up. It sat on my head for a while. Then it started talking to me.

"Which would you like to be in?" It asked.

"I don't know. Anything but Slytherin. That lot creeps me out."

"Well, let's see." It sat there for a moment, I half expected my scalp to open up, but, then said "GRYFFINDOR!" It was loud! All of the Gryffindors were cheering and jumping up and down.

Since I had already been chosen, I wasn't listening as well, and then I heard;

"Longbottom, Neville?" After a second it said:

"GRYFFINDOR!" After a while I heard;

"Malfoy, Draco?" I started thinking to myself; _Anything but Gryffindor. _Over and over. After a while it said;

"SLYTH-" Then it stopped. It pondered for a second and then said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Oh, crap. Everyone was silent and surprised, even the teachers. Especially a man with shoulder length hair, and a long greasy nose. I tuned it out most things until I heard Harry's name. He ended up in Gryffindor and so did Ron.

**X-x-x-x-X**

**As I said somewhere (can't remember where…) I love messing with the Malfoys. I should get that on a T-shirt. Anyways, if you didn't get that 'David after Dentist' thing, go type that into a search box. It's this little boy who is kind of stoned because he took a lot of medicine for dental surgery. Anyways, I hope you review, but, if you don't know hard feelings, but, every time emails me, I think it's because someone has reviewed, but, then, it's just a story-alert or someone who has added me or my story to their favorite list (BUT THEN DIDN'T BOTHER TO REVIEW!) sorry. Have a great… Yeah, can't say day anymore.**


	7. Dinner

**I'm's back! Again, don't know why I say that, but, OK… I'm weird, but, you probably knew that if you read the last chapter. It's going to take me a while for me to finish this chapter, firstly, because I don't really know what I'm going to do and secondly because there it Dr. Who on in the other room. That show is really good, just the one with the weeping angels creeped me out. It's called 'Blink'. WOH! So, I went to bed last night and half-past midnight, I had 83 views for the month of August, and now I have 334!?!? And all but five visitors visited . :D And I CAN HAS REVIEWS! I notice the grammar, I meant to do that. Also, if you wondering what pairings there will be later in the story, you can look at my profile, I have a list of my favorite pairings; most of those will probably be in the story. Ok, without anymore ****ado****:**

**X-x-x-x-X**

**Draco Malfoy**

My father is going to disown me, I mean, I got into Gryffindor! My mum said she would be happy with whatever kind of life I ended up with, so she might be able to talk my dad into speaking to me again, after all, she does have control over him and not in a dark creepy way, although she could if she wanted to, her sister is Bellatrix which means female in Italian. Maybe? I could also mean beautiful yogurt if you look at it for a really long time. Bella means beautiful and Trix is a kind of muggle yogurt, why I know that will be a mystery, I've never tried it. Anyways, I have to share a room with Neville Longbottom, Dean Tomas, Seamus Finnigan and worst of all, Harry Potter!

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?" I snapped back to the large red table.

"What cha thinking 'bout?"

"My father is going to disown me." I looked up to the speaker and found that it was one of the 'Weasel' twins. "Why exactly do you care?"

"Well, you didn't get into Slytherin, so must not be that bad." He said. "By the way, I'm George."

"I'm Fred." They both stuck out their right hands at the same moment and then my head exploded, so I shook Fred's hand first and then George feigned offence.

"Fred, George." They both gasped.

"You can tell us apart?!"

"Well, yeah. Your nose has been broken a couple more times than Fred and you, Fred; your left eye is blue-ish."

"That's nice. You can tell us apart better that our own mum." George said. "Plus, you're nice."

"For a Malfoy." Fred added. They high fived and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly the headmaster stood up.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. To some of you, welcome back. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden and the third floor corridor is too. Now, I shall say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

"Is he mad?" Potter asked anyone who listened.

"Brilliant, but, yes, completely bonkers." Percy –the older Weasley-said.

Suddenly food appeared on the golden platters that I had just noticed. Any food you could think to be dinner-esk was there. There was bacon, steak, baked potatoes, peas, gravy, chips, and a few muggle modern foods. For some strange reason there were peppermint humbugs. I had never seen so much food in my life, and that's saying something, I've been to quite a few Christmas parties in my time. The ghost of Gryffindor popped out of the table and we all almost fell out of our chairs. He was staring hungrily at the feast.

"I haven't eaten in centuries. Of course I don't have to, but, I miss tasting things. I've been craving chocolate for four hundred years. I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"I know who are! Your Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would pre-"

"Nearly Headless?" Lavender Brown said, but, she is a mudblood, so what could you expect?

"Like this." He said and grabbed his ear and pulled. His head came clean off except for a slight string of flesh and all of the first years – including me. All of the older students were practically falling off their chairs at our surprised faces. "Now, I hope the new additions, second years, win us the Quidditch Cup. It's starting to go to the Slytherin house's head."

I started to pile lots of food. A little of everything that smelled good- including strange muggle food. It was all delicious (those house elves really can do magic in the kitchen. It was silent for a while and then people started to be loud again once they started to finish their food. Then 'Bumbledore' got up and started to talk.

"Everyone, pick your favorite tune." Suddenly large letters appeared and scramble around until they said;

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

It was very tangled because everyone sang at different tempos. The Weasley twins were last to stop, they were singing to a funeral tune that was extremely long. Two minutes later, they finished.

We all followed an average heighted prefect that was probably a Weasley-red hair, green eyes- shoed us to our dorms. Once we got there McGonagall stood on a chair gave a speech.

"Sorry, there have been quite a few speeches tonight, but, this one is really important. You see, you know the rules of the school, but, there are a few rules to being a Gryffindor." Quite a few people groaned. I was one of them. "Firstly, the term 'mudblood' is banned." She shuddered at that. "Secondly, don't even think about getting into the other gender's dorms. Thirdly, you may read books on dark magic, but, only if you do not think about using them and yes, I know what you are thinking, literally, it's a hard spell, you'll learn it when you are in seventh year Defense. Now, you can go off to your dorms when you want to, preferably before midnight. And, older kids," She looked at the older kids that were trying to slowly sneak off to their dorms. "No PDA in the common room."


	8. The Pensive

**I finished the 7****th**** book! (Well, it was about two weeks ago, I just forgot to state that on the last chapter.) Now… I've been getting into KT Tunstall lately… That had nothing to do with anything…**

_Ron's POV! _**(Finally, he gets a turn!)**

I have to share a room with that despicableMalfoy. Just because I have _one_ relative that's an accountant, that makes my whole family garbage? He only wants to be friends with Harry because he's famous.

"Ron?"

"Whah?"

"Happy with your house?" I gave him a glare and he chuckled.

"It's got nothing to do with the house it's who's in it."

"Maybe he's not that bad." I laughed at this. "No, seriously, maybe Gryffindor and being away from his parents will change him." We had taken a vacated corner of the common room; of course keeping it deserted was hard with 'The Boy Who Lived.' _Another _person came up. Hermione Granger.

"So, I heard that Sirius was your Secret-Keeper. If he was, why wasn't he convicted?"

"Want the whole story?" He said.

"If it won't be much trouble." Harry pulled out a bowl looking-thing and poured the contents of a phial into it and then set the bowl on a nearby table. She looked skeptically at him and then towards the bowl.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Stick your face in it. Don't worry, it won't get you wet or make you not be able to breath. It's a pensive." She looked worried, but, then plunged into it.

_Hermione's POV. _** (Sorry Ron)**

I was skeptical, I had never heard of a pensive, but I followed anyways. Suddenly I plunged through darkness and was spurted out into the light. I was in a little cottage and I did a little spin on my heel. When I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I had flaming hair and bright green eyes. I walked up the stairs. It was strange because it felt like I was moving on my own accord, but, the usual thought process wasn't going through my head. Once I got upstairs I saw a man who looked like Harry, but, older. I suspected that was James, Harry's dad. James was making little puffs of purple smoke come out of his wand. He looked up and gave me a loving smile and opened his mouth to say something, but, was cut off by the door opening and hitting something and slamming. Both James and I took out our wands and a creepy human/snake thing came up the stairs. James flicked his wand, but, the creature was faster, but, I guess Lily was even faster, 'I' sent up a shield, (A spell I didn't know, but, OK).

"Tom." I said, with a voice nothing like my own.

"IT'S VOLDEMORT." The creature squeaked.

"Let's see your birth certificate." James retorted.

"So, tell us why you're here." I said.

"For the boy."

"Hmm. And, you will kill him over my dead body." I said.

"That's what I intend to do." He said. James grabbed young Harry in a tight embrace at that moment. "You know I could break through this shield any moment I want."

"Then why haven't you?" I said.

"I think he's bluffing." James whispered in my ear.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Do you ever talk in an inside voice?" James took on the impression that he was mocking a very terrible kindergarten teacher. I nudged him quite hard in the ribs. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't want to get it angry."

"I'M NOT AN IT!"

"You're not human enough to be called anything else." Voldemort took that moment to open the shield and James smashed him against the wall with a simple spell. I even know it and I haven't had class yet. I put up a more powerful protection spell and signaled to James. I tapped my pointer finger on my hand and did a little swirly motion with it. James apperated and came back less than a second later.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to not put an anti-apperating spell around the house?"

"It was worth a shot." Suddenly Voldemort took down the shield and sent a curse in my direction. Everything went black for a second and then I was back in the common room.

"What was that?"

"A pensive, it lets you see other people's memories. Quite strange how your actions work in there, ay?" Ron said.

"Is that it? Doesn't exactly answer my questions." Harry put the liquid back in the phial and poured another one in.

"This one's from my dad's point of view after my mom got knocked out."

"Do I want to see it?"

"Probably not, gets quite gory at the end." Ron said.

"Could I just see the important parts?"

"No. You have to bare through. Don't worry though, my dad blinked a lot in this memory."

"How many more are there?"

"Well, one from Pettigrew, one from Remus and I think there's another one from my mom."

**And that is that. I didn't like JKR's pensive because you don't remember the view of six feet away; you remember it as though you are standing there. I have to say the other pensive is easier to write about… Oh, and you should go to my home page thing to vote on my poll.**


End file.
